Legion Of Superheroes Season 3 Episode 1: Let's Jet (Part 1)
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: While helping his friend and Science Police academy student Kopi with her school project, Brainiac 5, now going by the name Querl Dox, gets a vision from the Legion of Superheroes that draws Querl on a new journey with Kopi and street punk Sorun along for the ride...


**Episode 1: Let's Jet! (Part 1)**

Cosmic Boy groaned for the hundredth time that day. Every member of the Legion Of Superheroes had been called to help capture The Fatal Five and the Legion Of Supervillains. Chameleon Boy's dad had let keep the cruiser after they had defeated Imperiex and the original Brainiac. It had been three years and they hadn't heard or seen Brainy since he snuck away during Kel's initiation.

There had been many arguments from the public about allowing Brainy to leave.

Some couldn't care less where he was but some wanted him locked up on Takron Galtos for his the first year though everyone started to shut up. The only people who didn't want anything to do with Brainy were Colossal Boy, Sun Boy and Nemesis Kid. Cosmic Boy was suddenly pulled roughly out of his thoughts when the ship started to shake.

He looked on the monitor and saw all the villains were retreating.

"What's going on?" He asked through the com-link.

Before anyone could reply a blinding baby blue light. Every single Legionnaire cried out in fear as they were consumed by the light. When the light died down the cruiser and the entire Legion of Superheroes had vanished without a trace...

* * *

"Owww...my head..." Shrinking Violet groaned as she and the others came too.

"Where the heck are we now?" Chameleon Boy asked as he looked around. They were all standing on a ground made of greyish purple rocks. The sky looked life outer space but full of nebula's.

"Your in my domain now Legion." A female voice echoed all around them.

"Who are you? Show your self!" Lightning Lad exclaimed as he charged up.

"If that is what you wish Lightning Lad." The voice chuckled as a bright white light fell down from the sky.

Once the light was gone a beautiful woman stood before the Legion. She looked 23 and had pale blue scales that cover her entire body, as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms and legs. She had curly blonde hair that was streaked blue. Cosmic Boy was the first one who dared approach her.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked calmly.

"My name is Sakana. I am the one who brought you all here." Sakana replied.

"And why is that?" Bouncing Boy asked nervously.

"To train you. A great evil is coming soon but my masters are certain that all of you are not yet ready for the battle." She explained.

"Your masters?" Timber Wolf questioned.

"Yes, you may know them as the original seven members of the Justice League." Sakana smiled. Everyone's eyes widened at this information.

"That means that until the masters feel that you are ready then you shall all be remaining here." She continued. Sakana then gave a small wave with her hand and a white circle appeared. The Legion looked into the circle and saw a large ship travelling through space. "That is the prison ship called The Ark. This morning it crash landed near the dome asteroid city known as Kelna."

Kelna was a large city that was once the crown jewel of the planet Athas. 50 years ago the planet was destroyed due to some unknown causes but a small of the planets inhabitants escaped to Kelna. To save at least some of their world the people of Athas used almost all of their technology to save the city. It now sits on a giant asteroid with an indestructible dome protecting it from any asteroid collisions.

"What's so important about this ship? Can't the police just deal with it?" Phantom Girl asked. Sakana shook her head.

"One of the prisoners aboard this ship will be the one to open the gateway to allow the great evil into your world." She explained.

"Well what are we doing here, we should be taking care of that ship!" Sun Boy exclaimed with a determined tone.

"No." Sakana simply said.

"Why not?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"Because there is one already in Kelna who is more than capable to taking care of these prisoners while your training here." She smiled.

"Who?" Cosmic Boy questioned. Sakana smiled and conjured up the Brainiac symbol. The Legion's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Not him!" Nemesis Kid growled.

"He's nothing but a traitor! He can't be trusted to do anything good!" Colossal Boy added.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cosmic Boy shouted before turning to Sakana.

"Are you sure that Brainiac 5 can be trusted with this task?" He asked that fish creature. Cosmic Boy's glare shut the others up almost instantly before anyone could protest. Sakana nodded.

"My masters have been watching him for the pass three years, and he has come a very long way since you all last saw him three years ago." She replied.

"How do we contact him?" Rokk asked.

"Saturn Girl should be able to contact Brainiac 5 for a while." She replied. Saturn Girl nodded and started to use all her skills to attempt to contact Brainy...

* * *

Kopi smiled as she walked into the garage. Kopi had royal blue hair that went down to her elbows, pale grey skin and she was 16. She had black sclera and baby blue iris and pale blue lipstick. Kopi wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a superpower that when she touched someone she temporarily gained their powers and abilities.

She was attending a school that would allow her to apply at a local police academy when she graduated.

Ever since Kopi was 4 all she wanted to be was an member of the Science Police on Earth. She was currently carrying two coffees. She walked over to a ship and stood in front of the person working under it. She could only see their legs. She cleared her throat with a smile but the person didn't even acknowledge her.

Kopi frowned and cleared her throat again, only this time it was a bit louder. She still got the same quiet response. Kopi growled at this. She placed the coffees on the table next to her and grabbed one of the person's legs and pulled them out from under the ship hard.

"Hey?!" The person cried out as he was dragged away from his work. It was the now human Brainiac 5, only he went by Querl Dox now. Querl was now 17 years old and had green skin, green eyes, short blond spiky hair and three with circle on his forehead. He wore and jumpsuit that was black and purple and black boots.

About a year after he had left the Legion Querl discovered that he still had some powers.

He still had his 12th level intelligence and he could generate force fields, shoot magenta electric energy blasts and he possessed Technokinesis. Querl was currently wearing large black goggles and headphones and listening to loud music. That's why he didn't respond to Kopi before. He had gotten a fairly decent and well paying job as a mechanic that repaired people's ships and other technology.

"Oh hey there Kopi." Querl smiled and removed his goggles and headphones.

"Got you some coffee." She smiled to her friend.

She and Querl had been best friends ever since she had come to Kelna to study at a school almost two whole years ago. She had been rushing back to her home after school when she ran into him and spilled his coffee everywhere. Kopi had insisted that she buy him another one to apologise. The two of them did some talking and become good friends ever since.

Kopi knew all about Querl's past but it didn't bother her one bit.

"Thanks Kopi, you didn't have too." Querl smiled and took his coffee off her.

"Yeah but I wanted to." She shrugged. Querl didn't say anything else and began to drink his coffee.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to help me out with my new school project, it needs to be done by Monday." She suddenly said.

"What's it about?" Querl asked as he went over the plans for the ship he was repairing.

"It's about Kelna's history and I was hoping that you would come to the museum with me." Kopi explained. "I'd love to Kopi but I need to get this ship repaired as soon as possible." He sighed.

"Pwease..." Kopi begged and put on her best puppy eyed look. Querl tried to resist but eventually he caved in.

"Alright, alright. But I won't be able to stay long." He insisted and went to his hover car. It looked like a black camaro with purple stripes.

"Thanks Querl." Kopi grinned and soon they were heading for the museum...

* * *

It took them nearly 30 minutes to get to the museum.

"Come one Kopi, the sooner this is over the sooner I can get back to work." Querl called to her as they headed for the entrance. However, a sudden red and black blur whooshed passed them and knocked poor Querl to the ground.

"HEY!" Kopi snarled angrily at the blur.

It suddenly stopped and it appeared to be a teenage boy. This was Sorun. He was 16 years old and looked human. He had long black spiky hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a bright crimson red shirt and black leather pants. He also possessed the power of super speed. Sorun was well known around Kelna for being a trickster and a street smart punk, but he wasn't really that much of a threat to people.

Sorun laughed at the two and continued running circles around them.

Kopi growled and attempted to catch him. Querl just rolled his eyes at this. He froze however when his green eyes caught someone's reflection in a large puddle next to his feet. It was Saturn Girl.

"Saturn Girl?" Querl whispered in disbelief.

 _"Brainy..."_ Her voice echoed through his mind.

Meanwhile Kopi was still attempting to catch Sorun. When he got close enough she smirked. Her palms started to a white blue colour and she smacked her hand against his shoulder. It was only a brief touch but that was all she needed. Sorun looked over his shoulder and was surprised to find that Kopi keeping up with him.

"Hey that's no fair!" He exclaimed and attempted to out run her.

Suddenly Sorun tripped over a small stone and fell face first to the ground, hard. The thud was enough to knock Querl out of his little trance and he saw Kopi standing over Sorun.

"Kopi, what are you doing?" He asked his friend. Kopi looked up at Querl Dox.

"I was just teaching this punk a lesson about respect." She replied.

Seeing that she was distracted Sorun got up and quickly ran as fast as he could to get away. Kopi attempted to follow him but her time using Sorun's super speed had run out.

"Forget Sorun, let's just get your project done." Querl sighed as he headed for the museum. However he could shake away the chill from seeing Saturn Girl's face in that reflection...

* * *

After they had finished Kopi's project Querl had driven her back to the tiny apartment she was staying at. Querl was current lying in his own box room at the garage. He groaned as his head started pounding. When he opened his eyes however the green skinned human found himself in Sakana's dimension.

"Hello Brainy." A voice said from behind him. Querl spun around and saw the entire Legion standing behind him.

"What is this about?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"We need your help, a prison ship known as 'The Ark' has crash landed near Kelna and we need you to investigate." Cosmic Boy explained.

"And why can't you guys do it?" Querl asked suspiciously.

"It's complicated, please Brainy we need you, the universe may need you." Saturn Girl pleaded. Querl saw the look on her face and knew she wasn't lying.

"Alright. I'll do it." He sighed.

"Thank you Brainy." Bouncing Boy smiled.

Querl woke up not long after that. He looked at his clock and saw that it read eight in the morning. He quickly shot up from the bed and started looking for the things he may need. After an hour he was double checking his supplies when a familiar voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"What's with all the stuff? Are you going somewhere important?" Kopi asked suspiciously. Querl mentally smacked himself for forgetting that it was Saturday and she always came over.

"Not really." He lied. Kopi frowned.

"Don't lie to me Querl Dox. If your going somewhere important then I want in." She glared. Querl sighed, he knew that she was stubborn and wouldn't give up until he let her come with him.

"Alright." He groaned in defeat. Kopi smiled happily.

"So where are we going exactly?" She asked as she helped Querl carry all the stuff he needed.

"Into space." He replied. They walked into a hangar like part of the garage and Kopi saw a small scout ship.

"Whoa." She smiled.

"You ready for this?" Querl asked once he got the ship's systems online.

"You bet I am!" Kopi squealed happily. Querl Dox sighed and the ship began to rise up high into the air. After getting permission from the Mayor of Kelna one of the plates on the dome opened up and were soon in space...

* * *

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Kopi cried as they drifted around the asteroids surrounding Kelna. Querl was trying to find 'The Ark' with the ship's scanners but Kopi's enthusiasm kept distracting him.

"Kopi, why don't you go check to see if the engines are running fine, but don't touch anything." He suggested.

"Sure thing Querl." Kopi smiled and ran off to look at the engine room. As she headed for the engine room however a loud crash from the storage room caught her attention. With very cautious steps she walked towards the storage room door and opened it. What she didn't expect to see was Sorun mooching around the boxes.

"YOU?!" She snarled and before Sorun had a chance to react he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Kopi. The noise from the fight had caught Querl's attention and he ran to the storage room. When he got there he saw Kopi and Sorun wrestling on the floor. He quickly shot an energy blast in their direction and separated the two.

"How exactly did you get aboard this ship?" Querl asked the young speedster in a deadly calm tone. Sorun shrugged.

"Don't really know, I was just walking about and accidentally walked onto this ship by the time I had realised where I was I tried to leave but the ship took off." He explained. Before they could question the intruder further the alarms started ringing loud and clear. All three of them rushed to the bridge and saw the crash site of 'The Ark'.

Querl narrowed his eyes and turned to Sorun.

"If you help us out with this then I won't report you for trespassing on this ship, deal?" He asked the teen. Sorun thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"It's a deal."...

* * *

Soon Querl landed the ship next to 'The Ark' and he, Kopi and Sorun stepped out. Because they couldn't breath in space Querl had gotten them all some space suits for them to use. Instead of those baggy astronaut costumes they were wearing well fitted armour like suits. There were all white but each one had different coloured lining.

Querl's suit had bright purple lining.

Kopi's had royal blue. Sorun's had crimson red. "Okay you two, let's jet!" Querl exclaimed and they all made their way over to the prison ship. Once they entered the ship Querl had confirmed that the ship still had work oxygen tanks so that meant it was safe to take their helmets off.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sorun called as they walked along the abandoned halls of the ship.

"Don't you think they'd answer?" Kopi glared at him.

"Maybe some of them didn't hear me." He shot back.

"I don't even know why Querl didn't just throw you out of the first airlock!" She exclaimed.

"And I don't know why he puts up with a whiny brat like- **_LOOK OUT_**!" Sorun quickly grabbed Kopi and rushed her to a safe distance as a small shady figure attempted to bash their heads with a crowbar.

Querl saw what had happened and rushed to help Sorun and Kopi. Before the figure could take another swing at them Querl generated a magenta hexagon patterned force field around the person. The green skinned human quickly pulled out a flashlight and shined it at the person. It was a face he knew. It was a ten year old human boy with chestnut brown hair, grey eyes and he wore a yellow shirt and grey pants.

It was Abel.

"Abel?" Querl gasped in disbelief. Recognising the voice Abel looked up.

"Brainy, is that really you?" The child asked hopefully when he saw Querl.

"Yes it is Abel, but I go by Querl Dox now." He replied and lowed the force field.

"You know this child Querl?" Kopi asked.

"Yes, back when I was with the Legion we protected him from an assassin named Terra-Man. What are you doing on a prison ship Abel?" Querl asked the boy.

"Well I had to come on this ship because it has a pit stop on the same planet where I'm being moved to and my annoying social worker thought it would be faster." Abel explained.

"Ok, what about the prison inmates?" Sorun asked.

"That wasn't really a problem because all the prisoners were put in stasis pods, when the ship crashed however they were shot out of the ship to protect the inmates inside. There was almost two hundred prisoners on board this ship." He replied.

"Can you track where the pods have landed?" Kopi asked. Abel nodded.

"Yep the bridge has a tracking system which can tell us where the pods are and if any of them have opened." Querl nodded and they followed Abel to the bridge.

"Just give me a sec." The ten year old mumbled before the computers suddenly came to life.

When Abel got the tracking system up though everyone froze. It showed them that all the stasis pods were scattered around Kelna and almost all of them had been opened...

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 **ROLL CREDITS**


End file.
